Careless Whispers
by WhereIvegone
Summary: Response to a prompt at the livejournal wrestling anonymous kink meme… Ashley and Maria reacquaint themselves having not seen each other since Ashley’s release. Femslash, if you don’t like femslash, DON’T read this. Ermm… kinda angsty....


Title: Careless Whispers

Rating: M

Pairing: Ashley/Maria

Disclaimer: I don't own them… don't sue me! Please :-/

Summary: Response to a prompt at the livejournal wrestling anonymous kink meme… Ashley and Maria reacquaint themselves having not seen each other since Ashley's release. Femslash, if you don't like femslash, DON'T read this. Ermm… kinda angsty....

A/N: I really wasn't gonna post this, but hey, wth right? Yeah, short A/N this time so... onto the fic lol

---

It's dark; not the daunting night time type of dark but the flashing lights and pulsing bass beat type darkness ; the Ashley brand of darkness. The kind of darkness that Maria used to hate but now doesn't even blink her eyes at.

She doesn't know why she's here. She wasn't even invited to the super public "let's oblige my for some reason still super faithful fans" birthday party let alone the super secret "now let's really party" after party; that is of course, if there even is a "now let's really party" after party.

She has no real reason for thinking that Ashley is here except maybe that she knows her—and God, sometimes she really wishes she could un-know Ashley, wishes she could somehow discard the knowledge of her favorite food, of her favorite hangouts, of her favorite bands, of how the corners of her lips used to crease ever so slightly under the delicate weight of sterling silver when she'd bite back a smile, of how the weight of her hands felt pressed possessively against her hips, of how soft her lips had felt when she had first kissed her, _especially_ of how soft her lips had felt when she had first kissed her because it seemed that that one kiss had catapulted everything. Somehow in that succinct clash of lips and tongues and teeth, Ashley had turned her fully and irrevocably gay. Then she had ridden it for what it was worth and then left her when it was convenient, and God, Maria wishes she could hate her for it, hate her like she hates this place.

She has never really liked this club. It's small, cramped and it's always too crowded although her single most thought --as she tip toes to see over a sea of heads and gyrating sweaty bodies-- is not how much she hates it here but how she liked it well enough that one time when Ashley had fucked her so hard against one of the bathroom stalls that the stall door rattled.

She really doesn't see Ashley anywhere and is about to give up with the somewhat comforting knowledge that maybe she doesn't know Ashley as well as she thinks she does, when she spots her—not exactly her, just the back of her head, but Maria knows it's her and that spurs a new spurn of distress that Maria has to forcefully swallow back as she makes her way through the crowd of people to where Ashley is sitting at the bar with some guy.

Maria watches for a moment, unseen, as Ashley swirls her finger around her shot glass, says something that Maria can't quite hear to the guy whose face Maria can't quite place.

It's lighthearted and playful interaction and for a moment Maria wonders if he's Ashley's boyfriend. The query seems to resolve itself though because –and Maria really hates to bring this up again—she knows Ashley; knows her well enough to know that her interaction with this dude is far too casual to be serious.

Ashley's signaling for the bartender and within minutes he's placing two drinks in front of Ashley and her male company. Maria knows what Ashley is gonna do, even before she does it. There's a sense of challenge in her demeanor, a dare in the way she raises her jaw and grins.

"One," Ashley raises her glass, waiting for her companion to do the same. "Two,"

"Three," Maria finishes for her.

Ashley stops in trajectory, her glass still raised, her shoulders slumped in confusion like she recognizes the voice but not in this context.

"Ria?" She obviously does recognize the voice and that spurs an emotion not unlike hope, although Maria doesn't want to call it that, because hope would mean she had expectations are something—she _hopes_—she no longer has of Ashley. Ashley spins around on the barstool, confusion still etched in her features. "What are you doing here?"

Maria shrugs slender shoulders, plastering on the biggest smile she can muster.

"I was in the area,"

_Lie_! _A five hour drive is definitely not "in the area." _

Ashley nods a few times too many, betraying the affability that she's trying so hard to adopt.

"You look great," Ashley finally says. There's an earnest sincerity in Ashley's words and it makes Maria blush, but more than anything, it annoys her that Ashley can still make her blush like this even though Maria wants so badly just to hate her.

"Thanks," Maria murmurs nonetheless. "You do too," And it's true but then again, Ashley never did have to put much effort into looking great anyway. "You know, for the big 3-0," Maria adds, feeling the need to justify the compliment somehow.

Ashley scrunches up her nose.

"Is that how old I am?" she jokes.

Maria laughs in spite of herself because, well, that face Ashley makes when people talk about her age is kinda cute and, quite frankly, Maria just realizes that Ashley's male company has excused himself and she really doesn't know when that happened or why.

"You know," Ashley smiles, sliding a drink over to Maria "I have a VIP room if you want to… talk,"

_No, no, no, no, absolutely not!_

"Yeah, that'd be cool," Maria winces as the words leave her lips because it's the exact opposite of what she wants to say, and what her legs are doing—following Ashley blindly—is the exact opposite of what she wants them to do.

---

It's not like Maria has never been in the VIP room here before, quite the contrary actually, she has been in this very VIP room a plethora of times with Ashley but that doesn't stop her from nervously examining the room like it's new somehow.

"They changed the color of the walls," Ashley says, quite obnoxiously, like she's sure she knows what Maria is thinking.

Of course, it's not what she's thinking. She had noticed that the gaudy golden color had been replaced with a shiny vibrant black the moment she stepped foot into the room but she nods anyway.

"That's what it is,"

Ashley nods in that totally awkward way again and then her expression seems to transform in a series of steps. First her lips purse, then her brow knits and then she's biting her bottom lip like she doesn't know what to say, or more accurately, knows exactly what to say just not exactly how to say it.

"You know, I missed you," Ashley finally says and as unwillingly cordial and pliable Maria has been all night, that seems to snap something within her, awaken that part of her that wants to be pissed. Ashley seems to pick up on the change right away and quickly amends, "I know it doesn't seem like it. I mean I haven't even called but God, I've wanted to Ria. I've picked up the phone so many times meaning to dial, but I-I wouldn't know what to say. You know I'm not good with words Ria,"

And Maria does know that for a fact, like the first time Ashley had asked her out. The blonde had been a stuttering mess then, but not as much as the first time she had managed to stutter through an "I love you," which could only be eclipsed by the time Ashley had asked her to move in with her, which are all good memories, ones that Maria doesn't want to think about, after all, Ashley had been able to articulate her every word very clearly when she had left her.

"Whatever Ashley," Maria says, and she goes to leave--because really, this was a bad idea, coming here, and an even worse idea following her into the VIP room alone—but Ashley catches her wrist before she can even get off of the plush leather couch.

"Maria, hear me out,"

Maria casts cold, petulant eyes toward Ashley and for a quick moment Ashley recoils, although she doesn't release Maria's wrist.

"Please?" Ashley adds, her lips falling in to a pout that would have most likely broken Maria's resolve had it come moments ago, but not now, no, now she's fired up.

"What Ashley?" The anger seems to take up residence in Maria's vocal chords because the words come off harsher than she even intended.

"I fucked up,"

Maria purses her lips together, responding dryly, "You did."

"People deserve second chances Ria,"

Maria lets out a clearly mirthless chuckle.

"Right," Maria shakes her head, because in between all the good, there was the bad that she'd always used to let slip, the part where Ashley was really fucking unbelievable sometimes and not in a good way. "_You _leave me, _you _don't call, and had I not turned up here tonight, you would have probably not even made an effort to contact me and you deserve some kind of second chance?"

"You came here because you were thinking about me--"

"I came here because I thought, "hey, maybe she's actually matured some since I've last seen her,"' Maria corrects.

"I think about you too, all the time," Ashley continues like she hadn't been interrupted, like Maria's tone isn't more malicious than she has ever heard it before. "I know you're angry, _livid _even, and you have every right to be." Maria feels as Ashley's hand releases its grip on her wrist and instead moves to her hand and holds it loosely. "I _really_ fucked up Ria and there isn't a day that goes by when I don't wish that I could take it back somehow, wish that I could go back and change it. I know you have no real reason to believe me but I've never stopped caring about you. I…" Ashley trails off, leaning forward just slightly and Maria really wishes she could have sensed this move coming, wishes that she could have detected in the way Ashley leaned forward, the way her free hand found the curve of Maria's jaw that Ashley was going to do _this_ because now that Ashley's lips are on hers, it's over.

It's a soft kiss at first, chaste and orderly in all the ways their relationship never was. Ashley's lips are softer than Maria remembers them which _is_ strange since it feels like all Maria really does _is_ remember them.

It doesn't stay chaste for long though, and Maria hates to even think it, but it's her fault because she leans forward—minimally but nevertheless forward—and parts her lips to Ashley, accepting the wisp of tongue that slides across her bottom lip and into the depths of her mouth. But then again, it _really_ is Ashley's fault because Ashley always smells that right kind of good and somehow the taste of alcohol depreciated lip gloss just works on her lips.

The blame aside, they're kissing—the two of them acting and reacting, requisitioning and reciprocating—and it feels good, although, _yes_ it really shouldn't be happening, _yes_, Maria doesn't expect it to feel this good after all this time, and _yes_, she realizes that that is an expectation and she's not _supposed_ to have expectations of Ashley anymore but quite frankly she doesn't even care right now because Ashley has found that spot right below her jaw—that spot she doesn't expect Ashley to remember, but Ashley surely does remember—that spot that makes her tremble in anticipation.

Ashley's tongue, warm and slick, forges a hot sticky path down the column of Maria's throat. The sensation is making Maria feel dizzy, like she's falling, and quite frankly, she kinda _is_ falling because Ashley's palms are against her chest, pushing her back into the plush leather fabric of the sofa. Ashley follows her easily, swooping down and covering her mouth in a kiss that shakes Maria to the very core.

Maria arches up into Ashley, gets lost in the feeling of soft skin, soft breath, soft whimpers, soft curves. Ashley has lit a fire in the pits of her stomach—and the irony of that statement isn't lost to Maria—and all Maria wants now is for Ashley to extinguish it.

Ashley gathers the edge of Maria's dress in her fingers, eases the soft cotton fabric up, feeling gooseflesh rise in the wake of the cloth as she drags it up and finally off.

The air feels incredibly cool on Maria's heated skin but Ashley is right there preserving the blazing heat with wandering hands and roving lips.

Her hands are –surprise, surprise!—on Maria's breasts almost instantly, cupping the supple flesh in soft palms. Her palms are smooth, warm, clammy even, but she massages pliable flesh with tactile knowledge that can only come from experience.

Maria almost cries out in wanton pleasure the moment Ashley replaces hands with lips, but she's mindful of the delicacy of the situation—which warrants if anything, silence-- so she bites her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood even as Ashley's lips envelope a stiff nipple. She works the erect flesh between her lips, bites, nips and sucks until Maria's breath is leaving her lungs in sporadic little pants and then moves onto the next stiff peak, giving it equal attention.

By the time Ashley leaves her breasts with a wet _pop_ and begin a heady path down the slight muscles surfacing on her abdomen, there is an insatiable throbbing between Maria's thighs, arousal that pools in the pits of her stomach and runs slick.

Ashley hooks Maria's underwear between her fingers and as she drags them down miles of tanned legs, her eyes catch Maria's and she almost reels at the intensity she finds there. She tries to shake it, tries to distract herself with the task at hand by bowing her head to place a gentle kiss on the inside of Maria's thigh but she can't completely shake it. There's something more than lust in Maria's usually bright green eyes, something akin to sadness, and Ashley can't help but wonder if this feels as much like the goodbye they never got to have to Maria as it does to her.

Shaking her head, Ashley sweeps forward, painting a wet trail on the inside Maria's thigh with her tongue before _really_ getting to work.

Maria fists her hands in warm leather the moment Ashley's breath lingers against her center.

Ashley's maddeningly still for a long moment and it makes Maria want to break, makes her want to beg, but she won't, instead she arches his hips impatiently. Ashley seems to get the point though. She smooths her tongue across glossy flesh, lapping at her warm wet skin like she has indeed really missed this and Maria reels.

She's wet, wetter than she has been in a long time, so wet that Ashley slides two fingers inside her with ease. That snaps her resolve and she moans out loudly, her fingers tangling in blonde hair.

Ashley seems to remember her body like it hasn't been a year since she's touched it. She fills her with deep, sure thrusts, curling and uncurling tapered fingers to massage _that_ spot that make Maria's legs tremble.

Ashley can sense Maria's impending orgasm and doubles her efforts by wrapping her lips around the brunette's… or... ermm... redhead's --that's new to Ashley-- clit, sucking with an unrelenting pressure that completely shatters Maria's resolve.

"Oh God, Ash!" Maria breathes out, nails biting into Ashley's scalp. Her breathing is heavy, infrequent, and her hips still thrusting as Ashley works to bring her down from her orgasm.

When her breathing finally slows, Ashley creeps up her body, presses her lips against her almost sweetly and sighs almost wistfully.

Maria sighs too. She realizes for the first time tonight that the sound of the club's music is flowing in through the walls. Ashley's body is comfortably pressed against hers and it's all so familiar that for a moment Maria can fool herself into believing that she'll wake up – later in the day since morning hours have long passed—and trot bare footed to Ashley's kitchen and return with two cups of coffee to the bedroom where Ashley, with the covers pooled around her waist, is sitting up unselfconsciously with a smile and she'll climb atop the massive overindulgent king bed, mugs still in hand, and tell Ashley that she made coffee through the gazillion kisses that Ashley presses to her lips.

And it sounds good. It sounds familiar and fantastically indulgent and beautiful and one hundred percent chimerical so Maria doesn't fool herself for long because in reality she knows she'll drive back to her hotel, sleep off whatever it was she drank… and tomorrow she'll go to Extreme Rules, be harassed by Melina (and Mickie, because no doubt Melina would have told Mickie) about her impromptu trip to New York, be on the resulting end of Lillian's "I feel for you mi amor" glances, flirt with one of the Bella twins—hell, maybe flirt with both of the Bella twins—and most importantly, she'll try to forget that any of this ever happened.

The End!

Review, please =D

**Cross-posted at the wrestling anonymous kink meme, which, if you haven't already, you should definitely check out… that's **_**h t t p**_** (colon) (slash) (slash) **_**community**_** (dot) **_**livejournal **_**(dot) **_**com **_**(slash) **_**anonwrestling **_**(slash) **_**profile **_

_**Check it out! =D**_


End file.
